


Let the Cover Girls Sing

by CatchyJingle



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying After Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Genderswap, Grinding, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, this is just lesbian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyJingle/pseuds/CatchyJingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru’s infuriating little smile straddles the line between amused and smug.<br/>“You’re such a weirdo.” Rin says, just to be on the safe side.<br/>Haru lets out a little huff of laughter, and yeah, that is definitely a smug smile on her face. Rin could throttle her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Cover Girls Sing

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, I wrote this piece of lesbian porn instead of studying for midterms. Genderswap because I haven't seen enough harurin lesbians.  
> Song title is from alt-J's Every Other Freckle

“Stop fucking _looking_ at me like that.”

Haru doesn’t even blink, catching Rin’s foot easily when she goes to kick her in the side.

“Hmm?” Haru tilts her head, an innocent gesture that Rin doesn’t believe for a second, and pulls her fingers out of her. The loss is so sudden that Rin jumps against her bed sheets.

“I swear to God.” Rin says, catching Haru looking at her glistening fingers with interest. “If you put them in your mouth I’ll kick you in the head.”

It’s a lost cause really; Haru looks her straight in the eye as she licks her fingers clean.  


" _Haru._ ” To her disappointment, it comes out as a whine instead of a curse, and Haru is still looking at her, her chilled expression offset by the gleam in her eyes. Her long black hair is still pin straight, falling in neat strands over her shoulders, and the unfairness of it makes Rin want to hit something. She can feel her hair conglomerating into hideous mats.

Haru reaches forward and tucks a strand of hair that had fallen into Rin’s open mouth back behind her ear, and Rin fights the urge to shift her cheek into Haru’s palm, choosing instead to snap at her wrist with sharp teeth. Haru doesn’t even flinch, which really shouldn’t surprise Rin as much as it does.  
“Rin” She says, her stupid voice gone stupidly soft. “I’m going to touch you again, okay?”  


Rin can feel the muscles of her thigh twitch as Haru grabs her there, pulling her in closer. She’s spread open, and it’s a small miracle that Haru doesn’t stare, choosing instead to keep her sharp eyes on Rin’s flushed face. Rin has to close her eyes for a moment, telling herself she’s just catching her breath, not hiding.  


But Haru hasn’t looked away from Rin’s face, and her legs are starting to shake with the awkward angle Haru is keeping her at. She’s just staring, not even touching her above the thigh, and the inactivity sets Rin on edge.  


“…What?” Rin snaps, pressing her hot cheek against the mattress.  


“You didn’t say that it’s okay.”  


“Jesus, really?” Haru doesn’t look like she’s joking. She looks like she’ll keep Rin there all night if she doesn’t get an answer.  
“Fucking- okay, do whatever the hell you want.”  


Haru’s infuriating little smile straddles the line between amused and smug.  


“You’re such a weirdo.” Rin says, just to be on the safe side.  
Haru lets out a little huff of laughter, and yeah, that is definitely a smug smile on her face. Rin could throttle her.  


“Shh.” She says, running her pale hand along the inside of Rin’s thighs, and that shouldn’t feel as good as it does, shouldn’t make Rin’s hips twitch.  


“Rin” Haru murmurs, running her thumb over her folds, and Rin can’t help it when she pushes up into her thumb with a whine. “Rin, you’re so…” She looks down at her thumb with her stupid mouth hanging open, and Rin swears she sees her lick her lips as she watches her thumb slide where she’s hot and slick. “You’re so wet.” 

If she had sounded superior about it Rin would’ve closed her legs and pushed her away out of mortification, but somehow, even though the words make her face redden even further, they aren’t mocking or condescending. Haru sounds like she’s in awe, like she can’t believe what she’s seeing; what she’s saying, and Rin jolts upwards and rewards her with an open mouthed kiss.  


Haru’s body bends against as Rin rises up. Haru’s hand fists in her hair, further wrecking it, and when she pulls back her mouth is all slack and wet, and Rin takes a moment to feel proud of herself.  


“Go on then.” Rin says, hoping she sounds confident and cool instead of needy. She leans back against the bed and looks up at Haru through her lashes, watching as the dazed dreamy look in her blue eyes is replaced with heat.  


The first shallow thrust of Haru’s fingers inside of her is enough to make Rin’s eyes roll back in her head.  


“You’re really sensitive.” Haru states uselessly; they both know damn well that Rin’s always sensitive.  


“Shut the hell up.” She groans, throwing her arm across her eyes to cover her burning face.  


Haru makes a little noise and grabs at her arm, and Rin is just too wobbly to keep her from peeling it off of her face.  
“Don’t do that.” Haru says, a furrow between her brows. “I want to see you.”  


“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Rin grumbles, her voice sharp and twisted like crushed glass. Haru looks faintly displeased, letting out a little huff of breath as she uses her free hand to push down on Rin’s stomach.  


“Oh _fuck._ ”  


“Better.”  


Rin doesn’t have the breath to tell her to shut her damn mouth, fighting against the hand keeping her hips from rolling. The pressure on her stomach works with the pressure inside of her as Haru presses up against the spot that makes her cry out, forcing her to feel the full extent of Haru’s work.  


“Rin, Rin, you look…” Haru looks like she’s come to some sort of conclusion, and before Rin can ask her what the hell she thinks she’s doing Haru’s nearly folded herself in half to get her mouth on Rin’s cunt.  


Rin’s pretty sure she stops breathing. No matter how many times they’re together like this, Rin is never going to get over the first shock of wet heat against her, and even when her breath returns to her, it only comes in long gasps timed with the flicks of Haru’s tongue. Haru taps the fingers of her hand against her stomach in a silent question, and Rin is so over sensitized that the touch makes her jump out of her skin.  


“It’s good.” She mutters, because she knows Haru will stop if she doesn’t say something. “It’s good, it’s really good, so good Haru, _Haru_ ”  


Haru lets out a rumbling groan that Rin can fucking _feel_ , oh _holy shit,_ and a particularly forceful press of Haru’s fingers inside of her has Rin lifting her back off of the bed, and she knows Haru can feel the way her abs tremble with the strain. She reaches out blindly for something to hang on to and clenches her hands into fists around Haru’s hair when she feels it around her fingers. It gives her a secret satisfaction to know that Haru will be coming out of this worse for wear, with her dark hair mussed and her lips red and slick and-  


“I’m going to cum.” She gasps, her toes curling in the air. “I’m going to cum Haru I’m going to…” Haru whines against her at the sound of her name and presses the hand on her stomach down harder and Rin can’t help the sound she makes, the scream is _torn_ out of her along with her orgasm.  


When her world falls back around her, Rin can feel tears on her cheeks.  


“Not a fucking word.” She mumbles into the sheets, sounding more like a lamb than a shark. She’s expecting Haru to curl around her the way she usually does, but she can tell by the lack of noise that Haru is completely still.  


“Haru?” She looks over her shoulder and meets Haru’s eyes (she’d been staring at her, of course she had) and feels her mouth go dry because God, the look on her face…  
Her fingers are at her reddened lips and she hasn’t even wiped Rin’s cum off her mouth yet, Rin can see the shine on her chin. Her hair, which always seemed to be so neat, is sticking out in wild tufts around her face and chest, which is rising as she takes in little unsteady breaths. Her pale cheeks are lightly flushed, and she lets Rin look at her without a protest, and for that, Rin could kiss her.  


“Come here.” She says, rolling onto her back and holding her arms out. “Come here.”  


Haru falls into her shamelessly, offering no words as she lowers herself onto Rin’s thigh and starts up a slow rhythm, rocking herself against Her.  


Rin helps her, putting a hand on her waist and bringing the other up to her chest, running her thumb over a pale nipple and feeling the way it makes Haru tremble against her, burning hot against her thigh.  


For all the noise she makes whenever she touches Rin, Haru herself is quiet like this, only letting out breathy gasps as she grinds down hard against her girlfriend. She complements Rin perfectly, the restless girl that can’t keep her voice down as she’s touched but can hardly even breathe when she’s the one watching.  


Haru always manages to look surprised as she cums, her mouth dropping into a little “oh” and her eyes going wide and unfocused. Rin tries to keep the affection out of her expression as she holds her, waiting for the shivers to die down and leave Haru boneless and warm in her arms. She lets herself stay there for a moment, Haru’s still-hot breath tickling her ear, relishing the time before her pride catches up to her and she insists on getting cleaned up and dressed.  


It’s not the worst thing in the world, she thinks as Haru blinks her clear eyes at her before coming in for a kiss, not the worst thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here!](http://friskiestwerefox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
